candle_cove_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains (unused)
Many different villains were considered for the show. Copy Cat He/She is a pirate who dresses up like a cat and can shape shift thanks to a magical mask which has the appearance of a cat face (unlike other characters able to do magic, Copy Cat is a regular human being without his/her mask). S/he was cut due to budget constraints and a lack of special effects, although stop motion was considered for the transformation sequence. The staff had not even decided whether the character would be male or female, but this could have been redundant in the end, since Copy Cat could have adopted the shape of any Candle Cove character, indifferently of if they were male or female. Davy Jones He is implied to be the devil. This character was going to be the Skin-Taker's father, but was cut to avoid religious controversy. A possibility that was suggested was that instead of being the devil, Davy Jones could have been a lord of magic: a human/abyssian that, someway, is able to control every single alignment in magic. In the end, this was rejected, too. In the original development stage, Davy Jones was portrayed as a tall, muscular man-beast with eyes similar to those of Abyssians, with pupils that seemed to be made of fire, and a black beard and moustache. His skin was almost white, unlike the regular conception of a demon, which is red-skinned. He wore typical pirate clothes (very similar to Poppy's), but his coat, hat and pants were completely black. He had a hook in each finger of his right hand, and his left hand was burnt and had long nails. Is hasn't been revealed what his back story would have been. Death It was originally going to be portrayed as the Skin-Taker's brother, but it was decided that the Skin-Taker was not completely of supernatural origins, and thus death could not have been his brother. Later, an episode in which an unknown character was going to be killed and then brought back to life was planned, but the episode was cut to avoid controversy, and because of damage that would have been done to the puppets. Death is much kinder than the Skin-Taker, and resembles a starving man with dark, torn clothes. He would have been in charge of taking the souls of dead people to their respective place: heaven or hell. Also, Death might be summoned by sorcerers such as Horace Horrible, but this is fairly unknown. Death could also have had its own kingdom, the Limbo. Similar to how the Skin-Taker could control the Abysmal Things, Death could have had "reapers" as his disposal. Reapers are shadow-like, hooded beings with a human skull in their forehead and a face only composed by two glowing eyes. Their mission might had implied to take souls of people who dies for natural causes, like aging, accidents, drowning, disease, hunger, etc. Reapers were humans in the past, but they transformed in a similar way to that of the people who entered the Abysmal Kingdom. BlackBeard He was going to appear in a few of the episodes, but was not included for unknown reasons. Captain Hook and Peter Pan The staff were unable to acquire the rights to use Captian Hook and Peter Pan in a Christmas special. They tried again later, but were still unable to gain the rights, so they replaced the planned episode with the Clip Show. It is believed the crew falsely believed that Disney owned all the copyrights to Peter Pan, when in fact the original rights are owned by a British children's hospital, thus they kept approaching Disney for the copyrights. The Pirate Hunter(s) Many different designs of many different genders were considered, but ultimately were scrapped in favour of the NPHC instead. The Witch She would try and eat Janice, but was ultimately replaced by the Skin-Taker, to keep the focus on pirates instead of magic (even though magic is present in the show). Also, she was a very stereotypical, unoriginal character while the Skin-Taker was a more unique, interesting character. The witch had almost no personality other than gluttony. Her design was also a very obvious ripoff of the Wicked Witch of the West from "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz", and her house was decorated with candy, a reference to the witch in "Hansel and Gretel". However, she was called a "Sand Witch", since she was supposed to live and also kidnap Janice in a beach of white sand. Category:Characters